eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Lite Rules (Cinematic Combat System)
Esk Lite is a system built for larger groups (on the scale of eight players or more), or people who just want to play a quick campaign. The character sheets are much smaller, easily fitting on 3x5 index card, and the combat moves more quickly, allowing for a more fluid experience for players. Esk Lite Exclusive Skills and (most) Attributes are on a scale of one to five. 1 is "Abysmal," 2 is "Miserable," 3 is "Decent," 4 is "Good," and 5 is "Great." Beyond that, difficulties in the range of 6 are Awesome, 7 Legendary, 8 Insane, 9 Impossible, and 10 Godlike. Character Creation You get 20 attribute points to split between the eight categories: Normal six which all cap at five plus Armor and Luck which cap at 8 and 9 respectively. You get skill points on a level of Might * 4 for Physical, and Wits * 4 for Mental. Blood is set at Might * 4. After skills are chosen racial bonuses are applied. These bonuses can set a stat at a level of 6. Vardoks get a +1 to Wits, Salmaks get a +1 to Might, Nevtimak get a +1 to Will, and Humans get a +1 to Dynamism. Skillless Actions If you don't have a skill in something, roll a die for success. A 1 to 5 is a success in any case. For social, medical, or magic rolls, roll a d20. For ranged, covert, or crafting rolls, it's a d10. Rid, athletic and melee skills are on a d6. The result of the die roll is the skill with which you execute the action. If you don't have a knowledge skill, you don't know it. The difficulties of actions are chosen by the Guide. There is to be no discussion over these with the Guide. If your attribute plus skill is less than difficulty, the action fails. If above, it's successful. If it ties, flip a coin. Heads is success, tails is failure. Combat Your skill in the weapon is the number of d10's your opponent has to roll on hit. Armor is damaged when exceeded. The number it was beaten by is the damage taken. Shield spells give you a number of d10's to roll equivalent to your level. Add these together to see how much damage your shield can take. There's no ammo in Esk Lite, but the guide says when you run out. Legend points can be used to add two to a total for exactly one action. Coversion from Esk You can play full Esk while still using Esk Lite combat. Merely convert your stats into the Five Level System: attributes in the range of 1-20 become Abysmal, level 1; 21-40, Miserable, level 2; 41-60, Decent, level 3; 61-80, Good, level 4; 81-100 Great, level 5. Follow all of the rules of Esk Lite character generation, except take only skills from your full sheet. The number of mental skills you may take over is your wits, and you may take over physical skills equivalent to might. So, if you have three in wits (Decent) in Lite, then you may take over three skills of any level. Category:Rules to Esk